marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 116
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = John Romita | CoverArtist2 = Mike Esposito | CoverArtist3 = John Costanza | Quotation = Try your cosmic power on me, Sky-Rider! Let's see how you fare against one who can fight back! | Speaker = Vision | StoryTitle1 = The Avengers Vs The Defenders Chapter 2: Betrayal! | Writer1_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler1_1 = Bob Brown | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = This is a continuation of the story started in ... The Avengers have traveled to Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum seeking work with Dr. Strange, however all attempts to get inside have been met with resistance both from Dr. Strange's manservant Wong, and the mystical protections cast upon the house. In the Dark Dimension, Dormammu savors the fact that he has tricked his mortal foe, Dr. Strange, into collecting the fragments of the Evil Eye for him. Loki, being denied the restoration of his vision (for now) by Dormammu reflects on the past events that led to this current situation: How he had teamed up with Dormammu and tricked the Defenders into setting out to collect the fragments of the Evil Eye (destroyed by the Human Torch some time ago) thinking that it would be the means to free their friend the Black Knight who is currently trapped in stone, when in reality, it would allow Dormammu to take over Earth's dimension. Using the Orb of Agamotto, Dr. Strange was able to pinpoint the different fragments and so the Defenders split up to seek them out. Fearing being double crossed by Dormammu, and figuring if he would take over Earth, Asgard could be the demons next target, Loki decides to seek the aid of the Avengers. Appearing before them at Avengers Mansion, Loki explains to the Avengers that the Defenders are seeking out the fragments of the Evil Eye for sinister ends, and so the Avengers split up into groups to intercept each member of the Defenders in hopes of stopping them. | StoryTitle2 = Chapter 3: Silver Surfer VS The Vision and the Scarlet Witch | Writer2_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler2_1 = Bob Brown | Inker2_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist2_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** * ** ** Locations: * ** Island of Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = Seeking a fragment of the Evil Eye, the Silver Surfer arrives on the island of Rurutu, French Polynesia. There he is worshiped by the people as if he were a god. He learns from the people that they offer sacrifice to a volcano god and deduces that is where the fragment of the Evil Eye must be located. He enters the volcano and uses his powers to search for the Evil Eye fragment. As he does, his powers activate the volcano and causes an explosion. The explosion causes the Scarlet Witch's Quinjet to be blown out of the sky, the Witch herself knocked unconscious. Thinking the Silver Surfer attacked the Scarlet Witch purposely, the Vision attacks him. Vision and Silver Surfer fight it out, and cause the fragment to be exposed. Vision appears to gain the upper hand but gives up on collecting the Evil Eye fragment when the flowing lava endangers the life of the Scarlet Witch. This allows the Silver Surfer to collect the piece and escape ... This story is continued in . | Notes = * John Romita is credited as Art Director for this issue. * Despite the Vision and Scarlet Witch's misfortune in Rurutu this issue, they obviously liked it enough to honeymoon there in . * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'1568-Z'. * There is no letters page this issue. In its place is a "Personal Plea from your Blushin' Bullpen'' (A survey to readers from Stan Lee). * Although it is not shown, the Valkyrie obviously has her Ebony Blade at her side. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}